


Plus jamais ce cauchemar !

by Kapun (Kapuccinya)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen, très la débilité ici
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7820560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapuccinya/pseuds/Kapun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qui a dit que les échanges de corps n'étaient pas possibles ? Eux ne démentiront pas ça, en tout cas. Et puis qui a osé leur faire ça d'abord ! </p><p>//début sérieux, mais pas pour longtemps</p><p>[TERMINÉE]</p><p>*déjà posté sur fanfic-fr et fanfiction.net*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux. Sans penser y être déjà allé, je reconnaissais l'endroit où je me trouvais. Mais quelque chose me troublait. J'avais du mal à trouver de quoi il s'agissait. Je fermai les yeux une nouvelle fois pour les rouvrir aussitôt, sous le choc. J'avais l'impression de n'effleurer qu'à peine mon enveloppe corporelle. C'est bien ce que je craignais. Le corps dans lequel je suis ne m'appartient pas.

 

_ Oh bordel... murmurai-je à moi-même.

 

La place était déserte, le sol pavé s'étendait sous la fontaine qui m'était de face, quelques bancs m'entouraient et, étrangement, je tenais debout. Pas que ma résistance à la gravité m'étonne, mais la sensation de ne pas devoir être ici est tellement puissante que je n'arrive pas à me remettre les idées en place. Bien, à quoi je pensais, qu'est-ce que je faisais avant d'être ici ? Je me souviens avoir vu un étrange cercle sur ce qui me semblait être une plate-forme circulaire flottante(1), d'un plan du dessus, avant d'ouvrir des yeux qui n'étaient pas les miens.

 

À cette vision, un détail me frappa : ce souvenir est mon unique. Je suis amnésique.

 

Me trouvant plutôt calme, ce dont je crains que ça ne continue pas, je décidai de chercher du regard aux alentours ce qui pourrait me refléter, avec un peu de chance, je connaissais la personne à qui appartenait ce corps. La fontaine était asséchée, et je me demandai si elle ne servait réellement qu'à décorer ou si elle était parfois remplie, mais que ce n'était pas mon jour de chance. Outre cette pensée dont je n'avais absolument rien à faire, je fis un pas en avant, et me figeai. Mon sens de l'équilibre semblait avoir changé. Sans doute tout le monde en avait un différent. Je l'ignorais. Chassant de mon esprit toutes les sensations qui m'étaient étrangères et presque désagréables, je m'avançai encore, cherchant toujours une surface réfléchissante. J'avisai la vitre d'une maison assez proche, et me dirigeai vers elle. Je vérifiai précautionneusement l'absence de vie derrière la fenêtre, puis observai le reflet : une personne assez jeune, un gars, les cheveux blonds et certainement plutôt longs, attachés en une épaisse natte, les yeux étaient étrangement dorés, une couleur d'iris difficilement qualifiable d'humaine à mon avis. Ma perte de mémoire était telle que je ne me souvenais pas si j'étais un homme ou une femme. Je n'en avais aucune idée. Et maintenant que j'étais ici, je ne savais absolument pas ce que j'allais pouvoir faire.

Je réfléchis à ce que cette personne faisait à cet endroit, et je me rendis compte que je tenais un livre en main, dont j'examinai rapidement la couverture brune aux lettres blanches "Le plus long soupir", et au dos "Imaginez-vous avoir le pouvoir d'arrêter le temps, d'être capable de maintenir les aiguilles de l'Horloge du Temps pendant plusieurs minutes sans qu'une seconde ne s'écoule. Prenez le temps de faire le point sur votre vie, de sourire de vos réjouissances et d'expier vos fautes dans un long soupir". Cet ouvrage me parut intéressant et très philosophique. Le nom de l'auteur n'était pas indiqué à l'extérieur, je l'ouvris donc à la première page, et ne cherchai plus le nom de l'écrivain en voyant le cachet d'une bibliothèque. La ville où je me trouvais semblait s'appeler Central. Ils ne s'étaient pas foulé, puisqu'elle se trouvait précisément au centre d'Amestris. Comment je savais ça, moi ? Je ne suis pas croyant(e), mais, oh mon dieu. J'ai accès aux souvenirs de l'actuel hôte de mon âme. Faute de ne pas avoir les miens, je fouillai dans les siens sans aucune considération pour lui, du moins je pensais le faire, mais en fait ils s'ouvraient à moi tout seuls, sans que je le veuille. Je ne voulais pas m'incruster dans l'intimité d'une personne que je n'étais même pas sûr(e) de connaître. Mais j'appris qu'il s'appelait Edward Elric, et a été alchemiste. Je compris ma sensation de surprise à mon premier pas : une de ses jambes est une fausse, et jusqu'à il y a quelques temps, il en valait de même pour un de ses bras, qui avaient été remplacés par ce qui s'appelait des auto-mails, ou meka-greffes, des prothèses de métal connectées aux nerfs. Cette invention était bien utile, surtout en temps de guerre, j'imagine. La perte de membre étant assez fréquente.

Une pensée me taraudait : l'esprit d'Edward était-il toujours dans son corps en plus du mien ou avait-on subi un échange ? Si il est resté ici, j'espère qu'il s'est rendu compte de ma présence, et qu'il me fera partir. Mais, si aucune âme ne gère mon corps, il risque de mourir... Je suppose être dans le comas. Je pris la décision que n'importe quelle personne se souciant de sa vie prendrait : retrouver mon corps.

Je ferais mieux de ramener ce livre à la bibliothèque, faudrait pas causer d'ennuis au propriétaire du corps, je sais pas combien de temps je vais rester dedans. Si je faisais part de ma situation, il serait pris pour fou, schizophrène au mieux. J'y pense, qu'est-ce que je vais dire à Alphonse, son frère ? Il pourrait certainement m'aider, si je lui prouve bien que je ne suis pas son aîné.

Ça risque d'être compliqué si je croise des gens, la bibliothèque où je dois aller est celle de l'armée. J'espère ne pas tomber sur le colonel Mustang, qui lui lance des vannes pourries à propos de sa taille. Ce gars est tellement colérique, je comprends que ce soit amusant de l'emmerder. Une fois débarrassé(e) du livre et après avoir expliqué la situation à son frère, j'irai à la recherche de mon corps.

 

J'en ai déjà marre d'être ici.

 

 

 

//si vous avez une moustache, pensez à la peigner assez souvent. une moustache brillante est une moustache en pleine santé. (désolé, il manquait des caractères xD)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> coucou

Malheureusement pour moi, le QG militaire de Central était assez grand. Et j'ai beau savoir exactement tout ce que sait Edward, je ne trouve pas cette putain de bibliothèque ! Il y a au moins vingt minutes que je suis dans ce bâtiment et que je prends tous les escaliers que je vois, rentre dans toutes les pièces –sauf les bureaux– et cherche, au passage, Alphonse, en réfléchissant à la manière la plus subtile de lui annoncer qu'un(e) amnésique a échangé de corps avec son frère. Dit comme ça, il y a pas beaucoup de chances que ça passe.

J'arrêtai un officier qui passait à côté de moi, une cigarette éteinte entre les lèvres.

 

_ Excusez-moi ! Vous pourriez me dire où est la bibliothèque ? demandai-je.

 

J'ignore s'il est habituellement poli ou rentre-dedans, autant faire instinctivement.

 

_ Au premier étage, avant-dernière porte à gauche au fond du couloir. me répondit-il, et il semblait étonné de ma politesse. Tu vas bien Fullmetal ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

 

Je fis demi-tour.

 

_ Ouais ça va. Bye Havoc ! saluai-je, le dos tourné, une main dans la poche de sa veste rouge pétant. Son nom m'était venu en le regardant, et avait résonné dans ma tête. Je me demande si ça va me faire ça à chaque fois que je vais voir quelqu'un qu'il connaît pour la première fois avec ses yeux.

 

Je l'entendis se gratter l'arrière du crâne d'incompréhension. Je fais ce que je peux, merde ! C'est pas facile de se faire passer pour quelqu'un qu'on connaît pas forcément ! Je descendis les escaliers rapidement, et m'enfonçai dans le couloir qui s'ouvrait en bas des marches, regardant les inscriptions sur les portes. Le simple mot "bibliothèque" stoppa mes pas pressés. J'entrai sans frapper et en ouvrant la porte sans aucune délicatesse.

 

_ Salut ! Je viens ramener un livre ! braillai-je en passant dans l'ouverture.

 

De ce dont je me souviens par lui, il fait souvent des entrées de ce genre, même –surtout– dans un QG militaire, et en particulier le bureau de Mustang. Scieszka, une fille brune à lunettes dont le nom me fit encore une pensée écho, reconnut Edward, leva les yeux de son livre qu'elle ferma sur un marque-page (elle lit debout ?) et s'avança vers moi.

 

_ Edward ! Ne fais pas tant de bruit dans une bibliothèque ! Et ne pousse pas la porte de façon aussi brusque ! me reprocha-t-elle dans un chuchotement en s'approchant.

_ Désolé... m'excusai-je sur le même volume de décibel.

_ Enfin, aujourd'hui il n'y a personne, donc c'est pas grave, mais penses-y la prochaine fois.

_ Ouais.

 

Je ne savais pas trop quoi dire d'autre.

 

_ Tu dis ça à chaque fois ! s'exaspéra-t-elle, puis elle fit mine de souffler d'agacement, pour plaisanter, à voir la façon dont elle le regardait. Tu viens rendre un livre, alors. Fais-moi voir ça.

 

Je lui tendis le livre qu'elle m'arracha presque des mains. Une vraie passionnée de bouquins, celle-là.

 

_ "Le plus long soupir". Mais... C'est pas ton frère qui l'avait emprunté celui-là ? suspicia-t-elle, un sourcil levé.

_ Ah, si...

 

Ça m'était complètement sorti de la tête.

 

_ Mais il m'a demandé de le ramener, parce que j'ai voulu le lire quand il l'avait fini... inventai-je.

 

Elle sourit.

 

_ C'est pas grave. Mais il vaut mieux que ce soit la personne qui emprunte le livre qui le rende, dis-lui quand tu le verras.

_ Ok.

 

Je me tournai vers la porte.

 

_ À plus Scieszka ! lançai-je en partant.

_ À bientôt ! me répondit-elle, et je fermai la porte.

 

Une chose de faite, et elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit. Maintenant, il me faut trouver son frère. Je marchai moins vite que tout à l'heure pour repartir, après tout je ne sais pas où il est. J'y pense, et si j'étais lui ? Aucun moyen de le savoir. Je soupirai bruyamment. Il y a un peu moins d'une heure que je suis arrivé(e), mais j'ai déjà hâte de m'en aller. Ce qui est plutôt normal. Une fois l'air de l'extérieur retrouvé, je traînais des pieds pour avancer. Je ne savais pas du tout où chercher Alphonse. Peut-être chez eux ? Ils habitent ici au moins ? Un petit tour dans les souvenirs... Heeeuuu... Ah ! Ils ont un petit appartement près des militaires, à deux ou trois rues près, depuis peu de temps. J'y allai donc.

Dans la rue adjacente à la leur, je reconnus une silhouette rouge accroupie près du mur, et perçus de petits gémissements félins.

 

_ Alphonse ? appelai-je, voulant tout de même m'assurer de ne pas m'être trompé.

 

Des yeux aussi dorés que ceux d'Edward me regardèrent, et un nom résonna dans ma tête.

 

_ Tiens Nii-san, je pensais que tu reviendrais pas avant deux heures... dit-il.

_ Ah, heu, ouais. Mais j'ai eu envie de rentrer. bafouillai-je.

 

Pratiquement devenu(e) parano, je vérifiai derrière et devant moi qu'il n'y ait personne. Mes coups d'œils furtifs n'échappèrent pas à Alphonse.

 

_ Quelque chose ne va pas Nii-san ? demanda-t-il, suspicieux et inquiet.

_ Si, si tout va bien. On rentre ? Faut que je te parle d'un truc. le pressai-je.

 

Bien que douteux, il acquiesça. Il caressa une dernière fois les chatons, un sourire attendri aux lèvres, et nous partîmes en direction de leur appartement. Et je réussis à me tromper de porte. Alphonse m'a rappelé(e) à l'ordre en me pointant celle d'en face. Les souvenirs n'ont pas l'air au meilleur de leur forme... ou c'est moi qui suis trop fatigué(e). Ce qui est fortement probable.

 

_ C'est toi qui a la clé. me rappela-t-il, même s'il m'en informait plus qu'il ne me le rappelait.

_ Ah. fis-je.

 

Je fourrai nerveusement les mains dans les poches, et cherchai à tâtons le morceau de métal. Un bruit d'entrechoquement entre du plastique et du fer m'annonça la victoire. Je saisis l'objet qui se retrouva aussitôt dans la serrure, et l'y fis tourner. Un claquement retentit et j'ouvris la porte, reprenant la clef au passage. Alphonse passa derrière moi pendant que je la récupérais. J'entrai et refermai la porte, puis me tournai pour observer les lieux. Je dois être de nature curieuse. Les murs et le plafond étaient d'un blanc simple, et le salon, qui était la première pièce que l'on voyait en entrant, était plutôt peu meublé. Un canapé, une table basse en bois devant, une commode contre un mur et une petite bibliothèque généreusement remplie à côté. Il me semblait aussi que cette pièce était la plus grande de l'habitation. Alphonse posa sa veste sur un porte-manteau près de l'entrée. Je fis de même.

 

_ Alors Ed, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? engagea-t-il.

_ Ed ? répétai-je en murmurant.

 

Son surnom je crois. Un détail manquant dans les souvenirs. Apparemment, je ne peux pas tous les voir. Tant mieux, sa vie ne me regarde pas.

 

_ Hum, oui, comment dire ça... réfléchis-je à voix haute.

_ Hm ? me poussa-t-il à continuer.

_ On va la faire simple : je ne suis pas Edward.

 

Il laissa un petit silence s'installer.

 

_ ... Quoi ? finit-il par réagir.

_ Je ne suis pas Edward. En fait, je ne sais pas qui je suis. Je suis une âme qui est arrivée dans son corps tout à l'heure, mais j'ai complètement perdu la mémoire.

 

Son visage était comme figé dans une expression de pure surprise.

 

_ Je ne sais même pas si je suis un gars ou une fille. Ça craint quand même... Et ça me fait chier aussi.

_ Mais... Comment tu es arrivé(e) ici ? demanda-t-il, pas vraiment remis.

_ Je sais pas. Je m'en souviens pas. Et je sais pas où est ton frère, mais je suppose qu'on a échangé nos corps.

 

Il se prit la tête entre les mains et se mit à faire les cent pas.

 

_ Oh non non non non... répétait-il en faisant de petits aller-retour entre la porte et le canapé.

_ Tu m'aiderais à retrouver mon corps ? On trouvera Edward en même temps que moi. lui assurai-je.

 

Il me regarda, ses sourcils étaient froncés et son visage fermé, l'exact opposé de l'expression qu'il affichait plus tôt avec les chats.

 

_ Et tu comptes t'y prendre comment ? ironisa-t-il. Il peut être n'importe où !

_ C'est pour ça que tu dois m'aider. Au QG j'ai essayé de copier son caractère, mais j'y suis pas vraiment arrivé(e).

_ Au QG ? répéta-t-il, incrédule.

_ Pour ramener le livre à la bibliothèque. Et donc, repris-je, je suppose que je connais au moins Edward, puisque je suis dans son corps, et comme vous êtes toujours ensemble, tu dois aussi me connaître. Je sais que quelqu'un d'amnésique peut parfaitement se comporter totalement différemment d'ordinaire, mais... il faudrait que tu trouves qui je suis. Peut-être qu'entendre mon nom me rappellera quelque chose. expliquai-je.

 

Il sembla réfléchir quelques instants.

 

_ J'ai pas le choix. finit-il par décréter dans un soupir.

_ Peut-être que si j'attends un peu, des trucs vont me revenir... espérai-je. Ça t'embête si je dors un peu ? Je crois qu'il n'a pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit...

_ Mh. acquiesça-t-il.

 

Il partit dans la pièce de droite, qui était la cuisine. J'allai vers le canapé et m'y allongeai, puis clos ces yeux qui ne m'appartenaient pas.

 

J'eus l'impression de m'être réveillé(e) peu de temps après, mais ce n'était que l'illusion d'un sommeil sans rêve. Je m'assis sur le bord du canapé et posai mes pieds au sol. Il faisait nuit et l'air était de température agréable. Un certain éclat de souvenir me parvint alors, et je devinai que j'étais un gars. Oui ! J'en suis sûr, je suis sûr d'être un gars ! Au bout de quelques heures, je me souviens enfin de quelque chose ! C'est pas trop tôt. Combien de temps je vais encore devoir attendre pour me souvenir de mon nom ? En tout cas, je vais prévenir Alphonse... Dans un moment. J'ai bien fait de vérifier l'heure, à deux heures du matin, il doit dormir. Je décidai de finir ma nuit en attendant que la matinée avance. Qui sait, je me réveillerai peut-être dans mon corps.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hello
> 
> it's me

Évidemment, ç'aurait été trop beau que ce bordel dure moins d'une journée. J'entendis du bruit dans la cuisine, Alphonse devait être réveillé. Je le rejoignis.

 

_ Salut. dis-je en entrant la pièce.

 

Il buvait ce qui me sembla être une tasse de café, assis à table et regardant par la fenêtre.

 

_ Mh. entendis-je pour toute réponse.

_ T'as mal dormi ou quoi ?

 

Ce serait pas étonnant, après tout l'âme de son frère est portée disparue.

 

_ À ton avis. J'ai passé la nuit à chercher l'âme de mon frère.

_ T'es sorti ? m'étonnai-je.

_ Depuis que j'ai récupéré mon corps je peux séparer mon âme en deux pendant un certain temps. Ça m'épuise.

 

Il prit une gorgée de sa tasse.

 

_ Tu pourras m'engueuler autant que tu voudras quand je serai dans mon corps. Sauf si c'est pas de ma faute.

_ Je veux juste retrouver l'âme de mon frère.

 

Sans en rajouter, je pris moi aussi une dose de café.

 

_ Au fait, je me suis souvenu que je suis un gars.

_ Ça nous avance pas tant que ça... soupira-t-il.

_ Au moins on peut rayer de la liste toutes les filles que vous connaissez. haussai-je les épaules.

 

Il ne répondit pas et continua de boire.

 

xXxXxXx

 

Nous sommes dans une rue de Central, à réfléchir sur un moyen de me rendre mes souvenirs. Et depuis quelques minutes, Alphonse énumère les noms de tous les hommes qu'il connaît, avec un ton on ne peut plus blasé.

 

_ Roy ?

_ Non.

_ Fuery ?

_ Non. Je vois même pas qui c'est.

_ La vingtaine, brun avec des lunettes. Grumman ?

_ Non plus.

_ Armstrong ?

_ Non... répétai-je, un peu dégoûté en visualisant le visage du militaire.

_ Breda ?

_ Non.

_ Tu me saoules...s'exaspéra-t-il.

_ Ça m'emmerde aussi ! répliquai-je.

_ Havoc ?

_ Non. Je l'ai croisé hier.

_ Farman ?

_ Non.

_ Ling ?

_ Non.

_ Tu sais à peu près quel âge tu as ?

_ Pas la moindre idée.

 

J'ai essayé de m'en souvenir, mais c'est comme si je ne le savais déjà pas avant.

 

_ Sig ? reprit-il.

_ Non.

_ Yoki ?

_ Non.

_ Buccaneer ?

_ Non.

_ Archer ?

_ Non...

_ C'est pas possible, t'es pas quelqu'un qu'on connaît alors. Ou alors qu'on a croisé une fois ou deux donc je m'en souviens pas.

_ Si, je suis sûr de vous connaître. assurai-je.

 

Ma mémoire est vraiment vide. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je suis un gars. Et que je connais les frères Elric. Y'a vraiment personne d'autre dont je me souviens ? Pour le moment non...

 

_ Miles ?

_ Non.

_ Briggs ça te dit quelque chose ?

_ Pour moi non, mais c'est au Nord je crois.

_ Je sais où c'est... soupira-t-il. Mais je voulais dire, tu penses être un militaire ?

 

Je laissai une petite pause.

 

_ Je crois pas.

_ C'est pas assez précis ça ! s'énerva-t-il.

_ Je suis allé au QG et ça m'a pas été vraiment familier ! Ça te va ?

 

Il soupira encore.

 

_ Pas besoin de s'énerver après moi, si ça se trouve j'y suis pour rien. continuai-je.

_ On verra bien. Mais si c'est de ta faute, tu as plutôt intérêt à trouver mon frère. me menaça-t-il.

_ Et tu feras quoi si je le trouve pas ?

 

Il me décocha un impressionnant regard noir pour sa carrure. Je suis un vrai emmerdeur en fait.

 

_ Je viens de me souvenir que je suis chiant aussi. rajoutai-je innocemment.

_ J'avais pas remarqué ! vociféra-t-il.

 

Je crois que je vais arrêter. Mon silence soudain l'interpella visiblement, mais il n'en dit rien. Si il croyait que j'allais m'excuser ! Même si j'aurais bien voulu. Mais je ne dois pas être de ce tempérament. Bien que je comprenne parfaitement sa réaction.

 

Nous continuâmes à déambuler en ville pendant quelques heures, qui me parurent interminables. Le reste de cette journée s'est résumée aux repas de midi et du soir et à quelques autres propositions de noms d'Alphonse, mais je n'en reconnais toujours aucun. Il est assez inquiet pour son frère, et a vraiment l'air de m'en vouloir, même si ce n'est sans doute pas ma faute. Qui voudrait se retrouver dans une situation pareille !

 

Un problème supplémentaire dont je me suis rendu compte un peu avant de m'endormir : mon âme est littéralement bloquée dans ce corps. Un voyage astral m'est impossible. Donc, à moins que la personne ayant causé ce bordel ne daigne arranger ça, je ne pourrai pas retourner dans mon corps, et pareil pour Edward.

 

Je me réveille encore sur ce canapé. Du moins à moitié sur le canapé. J'ai le haut du corps parterre et les jambes dessus. Dans un grognement de fatigue et de douleur à cause de cette position peu confortable, je fais glisser les jambes au sol et réussis à me lever, puis jette un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Neuf heures trois-quarts. Et pour une fois, j'ai eu le droit à un rêve, bien que je n'en m'en souvienne pas complètement. Je crois que je marchais dans une ville, à la recherche de quelque chose. Je suis sûr que j'étais dans mon corps, mais je ne me souviens pas de mon apparence. Foutue mémoire.

 

_ Salut. dis-je en entrant dans la cuisine, certain qu'Alphonse y était.

 

Heureusement que je le voyais, assis à table, déjà habillé, le visage vers la fenêtre et une tasse à la main posée sur la table, il était tellement silencieux que je me demandais s'il respirait toujours. Je m'approchai doucement, et arrivé derrière lui, je penchai l'oreille. Toujours aucun bruit.

 

_ Oh bordel il est mort ! m'exclamai-je.

 

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir (s'il avait réagi), je lui pinçai le nez pour être vraiment sûr.

 

_ M-mais t'es malade ! s'écria-t-il en virant brusquement la main de son frère et ayant failli tomber de sa chaise, dont je retins le dossier pour crier à mon tour.

_ Oh bordel il est vivant !

 

Je laissai échapper un petit rire de ma connerie, puis me lançai dans une explication légèrement foireuse :

 

_ Je me demandais si t'étais encore vivant, t'es tellement silencieux qu'on dirait que t'as été empaillé en train de boire ton caf–...é

 

Ma joue étirée me coupa la parole.

 

_ J'ai pas spécialement envie de frapper mon frère, alors évite tes conneries.

 

Sans lâcher cette pauvre joue, il continua de boire son café tranquillement.

 

_ Tu me laisserais prendre un café aussi ? demandai-je, articulant mal de la peau qui ne recouvrait pas suffisamment la mâchoire.

 

Il retira ses doigts et je frottai la joue douloureuse, qui devait avoir viré au rouge. Je lançai un rapide regard vers la cafetière, et constatai qu'elle était vide. Évidemment, je ne sais pas faire de café. Et ça, c'est la période la plus merdique de ma vie. J'ai vraiment pas de chance. Mes yeux se portèrent en coin sur la tasse à moitié pleine d'Alphonse, qui l'avait posée sur la table et semblait totalement absorbé par la vue de la rue au dehors. Tasse que j'eus vite d'attraper aussi discrètement que possible et de poser mes lèvres sur le bord. Une légère vapeur humidifie le bout de mon nez. Coup de bol, il est encore chaud.

 

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous encore !

 

Je retirai le bord de la tasse de ma bouche en ayant failli m'étouffer. Il m'a fait peur ce con !

 

_ Je t'ai pris qu'une gorgée, dis-je après avoir un peu toussoté. Et vous êtes frères, y'a pas de raison que l'un de vous tombe malade pour ça. haussai-je une épaule.

 

Je la reposai sur la table devant lui. Il me regardait d'un air exaspéré. Je laissai tomber ma tête en avant, une aura oppressante sembla se dégager au-dessus de mon crâne.(1)

 

_ Tu sais pas à quel point j'en peux plus... dis-je d'une voix déprimée.

 

Je l'entendis soupirer et je relevai la tête, il gardait une nouvelle fois la anse de la tasse dans sa main et celle-ci était posée sur la table. Je remarquai qu'il tenait du bout des doigts de l'autre main une mèche de ses cheveux, c'est à peine si je m'étais rendu compte qu'ils étaient détachés. Ce qui me fit penser qu'il tient souvent la manche de sa veste un peu en-dessous de l'épaule, comme s'il se pinçait régulièrement pour savoir s'il rêvait. Je n'y avais pas prêté attention plus que ça. Ah, c'est vrai que son âme était dans une armure avant. Enfin, je sais quelle sensation ça fait de changer de corps...

 

_ T'as encore cherché cette nuit ? demandai-je, le silence commençant à me peser.

_ Hm. Mais seulement la moitié de la nuit, j'étais trop fatigué.

 

Il vida le reste de sa boisson d'une traite, et se dirigea vers l'évier pour laver le peu de vaisselle sale restante. Je le regardai faire et demandai distraitement :

 

_ On va passer la journée comme hier ?

_ Sauf si t'as une meilleure idée.

 

xXxXxXx

 

Nous voilà donc dans une partie de Central où nous n'étions pas allés hier, dans l'est de la ville. Pour aller ici on a dû passer devant le QG militaire, heureusement qu'il y avait personne dehors. Et je me demande pour la énième fois combien de temps tout ça va durer. Alphonse rompit le silence présent depuis trop longtemps à mon goût.

 

_ Je t'ai dit les noms d'à peu près tous ceux que je connaissais, il ne me reste plus que ça mais... Je vois pas comment ça pourrait être possible.

_ Dis toujours.

_ Mais ce ne sont pas des humains.

 

La façon dont il l'avait dit donnait l'impression que c'était la pire chose qui puisse être.

 

_ Un homonculus, ça te dit quelque chose ? continua-t-il.

_ Vaguement... C'est quelqu'un qui est né d'une transmutation humaine ratée ou qui a été créé en tant qu'humain artificiel, c'est ça ?

_ Ouais.

 

Au moins quelques uns de ces souvenirs sont assez précis. Dommage que ce soit pas les miens.

 

_ Ils sont censés être immortels, mais j'en ai vu pas mal mourir devant mes yeux.

_ C'est... plutôt contradictoire. Attends t'es en train de me proposer des noms de gens qui sont morts ?! m'enquis-je.

_ J'ai même pas commencé ! s'indigna-t-il.

 

Retour de l'aura dépressive au-dessus de mon crâne.

 

_ Je suis... mort... déprimai-je.

_ Pas forcément ! Et puis peut-être que tu as juste l'impression de nous connaître mais si ça se trouve c'est pas le cas.

_ Mais je suis sûr d'être vivant ! optimisai-je, bien que j'en sois parfaitement sûr.

_ Oui, oui... Alors, Pride ?

 

J'avais oublié qu'ils avaient le nom du pêché qu'ils incarnent.

 

_ Je pense pas.

_ Bon, Greed ?

_ Non plus.

_ Wrath ?

_ Non.

_ Sloth ?

_ Non.

_ Gluttony ?

_ Certainement pas !

 

Visualiser celui-là me donne envie de gerber... Non, je ne suis pas... "ça".

 

_ Le dernier : Envy ?

_ Envy ? répétai-je, incertain.

_ Heu, oui, En–

_ ENVY SALE ENFLURE ! hurla une voix qui se dirigeait vers nous, et sur laquelle nous nous arrêtâmes de marcher et nous tournâmes vers sa provenance.

 

La personne avançait, et on pouvait finalement bien le distinguer : peu habillé, des cheveux longs et sombres avec des reflets dans les tons verts et le visage de quelqu'un visiblement en rogne.

 

_ En... vy ? hésita Alphonse, qui semblait totalement stupéfait de le voir.

_ Tu le connais ? demandai-je, perdu.

 

Le temps que je comprenne.

 

_ Attends t'avais pas dit qu'il était mort ?! m'étonnai-je.

 

Il se tourna vers moi, avec une mine peu confiante, le sourire crispé et un sourcil tiquant.

 

_ Eh bien, si, Ed l'a vu mourir juste devant lui, surtout qu'il s'est suicidé... en se retirant sa pierre philosophale... m'expliqua-t-il.

_ Comment ça se fait qu'il soit là alors ? haussai-je un sourcil. Mais, vous le connaissez, pourquoi je l'ai pas dans les souvenirs ? murmurai-je à moi-même.

 

Le supposé mort arriva devant nous, et se posta devant moi.

 

_ T'as intérêt à m'expliquer ce que t'as foutu et à me rendre mon corps ! s'énerva-t-il.

_ Heeuu... Je vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler... ? mentis-je, assez mal d'ailleurs.

_ Mais ça veut dire que... sembla comprendre Alphonse.

 

Il dévisagea l'inconnu.

 

_ Ed c'est toi ?! s'étonna-t-il.

_ Al ! Il t'a rien fait au moins ?! s'inquiéta l'autre.

_ Non non, mais... Qu'est-ce que... hésita-t-il.

 

Je les regardais tour à tour, toujours sans rien comprendre.

 

_ Mais... C'est qui lui ? finis-je par demander.

_ Toi tu t'éloignes tout de suite de mon frère ! m'ordonna l'énervé.

_ Vous êtes frères ? Je croyais que vous étiez que deux... dis-je à l'attention d'Alphonse.

_ Espèce de sale– commença-t-il en levant le bras, mais Alphonse le coupa.

_ Ed non ! Je comprends que tu lui en veuilles, mais là c'est... Comment dire...

_ Tu protèges cette enflure qui a failli nous tuer plus d'une fois ?! ragea-t-il.

_ Il est amnésique...

 

Il stoppa tout mouvement.

 

_ Tu le connais, non ? Qu'est-ce qui nous dit qu'il ment pas ? soupçonna-t-il.

_ Si tu avais vu comme il se comporte depuis qu'il est là, je pense pas.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Il est encore plus con que d'habitude.

_ C'est à dire ?

_ Ed, il m'a pincé le nez pour vérifier si je respirais toujours parce qu'il m'entendait pas le faire.

 

Il se tourna vers moi.

 

_ ... Il a essayé de te tuer ! déclara-t-il sur un ton accusateur.

_ Quoi ? Non ! Pourquoi je voudrais le tuer ?! me défendis-je.

_ ... Et il a bu dans ma tasse. crut son frère bon de rajouter.

_ Je t'ai traumatisé ou quoi ? demandai-je sur un ton plat.

 

Les yeux exorbités, il ne sut quoi répondre.

 

_ Heu... Si c'est bien Edward dans ce corps... Où est le mien ?! paniquai-je.

 

Il me donna une claque sur le côté de la tête. Il se fout de son corps ou quoi ?... Enfin, le connaissant...

 

_ C'est le tien espèce de con !

_ Pas possible, je sais même pas qui c'est ce gars !

 

Petit silence.

 

_ Ok, il est amnésique. admit-il. Mais il s'est oublié lui-même ?!

_ Faut croire que oui... confirma son frère.

_ On est pas dans la merde...

_ Tu sais, ça va pas changer grand chose... dit Alphonse.

_ Si ! Parce que si on trouve pas de solution rapidement, je vais devoir rester encore un moment dans ce corps et je sais même pas comment il fait pour changer de forme !

_ C'est... ça ton problème ?

_ Je préférerais prendre ma forme plutôt que de supporter de voir sa gueule d'assassin en reflet !

_ Tu peux voir ses souvenirs ?

_ Heu... Oui, pourquoi ?

_ Lui peut voir les tiens.

_ Je savais bien qu'il me manquait quelque chose... Attends quoi ?!

 

Il se tourna vers moi une nouvelle fois.

 

_ T'as pas intérêt de fouiller mes souvenirs toi !

_ Comme si ça m'intéressait ! répliquai-je.

_ Tant mieux !

_ Il te manque quoi ? lui demanda son frère.

 

Il me quitta du regard pour reporter celui-ci sur son cadet.

 

_ Nos âmes ont été séparées en deux, une petite partie est restée dans nos corps, tout juste ce qu'il faut pour garder quelques souvenirs, et la plus grande partie est celle qui a changé de corps. expliqua-t-il.

_ Et pourquoi je suis amnésique moi ?!

_ Comment je pourrais le savoir ? T'as certainement pas pu subir de coup sur la tête pendant le transfert, alors il y a aucune raison.

_ C'est juste pas de chance, c'est ça ? me résignai-je.

_ C'est ça. Et cette histoire ferait mieux de vite se terminer parce que je vais pas supporter longtemps d'être dans ton corps et je veux pas qu'un enfoiré tel que toi soit dans le mien !

_ Parce que tu crois que je suis content d'être dans un corps de nabot ?!

 

Il faillit tomber à la renverse à l'entente de cette appellation.

 

_ Pourquoi il faut qu'il y ait seulement ça dont tu te souviennes ?! Et je suis pas petit !

_ Que je me souvienne de quoi ?

_ ... Tu m'appelais comme ça à chaque fois qu'on se voyait.

_ Parce qu'on se voyait souvent ? tiquai-je.

_ On se battait surtout. Et bordel je t'ai vu crever sous mes yeux et j'ai du mal à comprendre comment ça se fait que tu sois vivant !

_ Ça y est pas dans mes souvenirs ?

_ Tu crois que j'ai envie de regarder ta vie ?

_ Regarde juste ça, c'est pas la mort. C'est pas dit que je retrouve la mémoire même une fois dans mon corps, alors autant que je sache comment je m'en suis sorti.

 

À voir sa tête, on devinait qu'il était face à un sacré dilemme. C'est quand même bizarre que malgré que mon corps soit en face de moi, je ne le reconnais pas. C'est comme si je ne l'avais jamais vu. Il ferma les yeux, bras croisés. Un petit moment passa. En cherchant le souvenir, ou le regardant, j'en sais rien, il fronçait les sourcils, comme si quelque chose n'allait pas. Quand il les rouvrit, il me regarda d'un air plutôt déconcerté. Je haussai les sourcils pour le faire raconter ce qu'il a vu.

 

_ Je l'ai pas trouvé par rapport au lieu, mais par rapport à la date.

_ Et... ? le poussai-je à continuer.

_ T'étais pas là au moment où t'es censé être mort.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyy

J'étais pas là au moment où je suis censé être mort ?

_ Attends... repris-je. Censé ? Si je suis pas mort c'est justement que je suis pas censé l'être ! enrageai-je, même si je devais plus avoir l'air boudeur qu'autre chose.  
_ ... C'est ça qui te tracasse ? C'est même pas le fait que quelqu'un t'ait fait passer pour mort ? demanda Edward sur un ton plat.  
_ Bien sûr que si ! Je lui ferai la même à cet enfoiré ! Sauf que lui mourra pour de vrai !

Enfin, ce sera pas ma première préoccupation une fois retourné dans mon corps.

_ Ça je pense pas parce qu'une fois qu'on aura retrouvé nos corps respectifs j'te buterai !  
_ Et je peux savoir en quel honneur ?! m'indignai-je.  
_ Parce que t'es un homonculus !  
_ Et alors ?!  
_ Et alors ? s'offusqua-t-il. Et alors t'as tué plein d'innocents pour ton plaisir et t'es un danger pour l'humanité !  
_ ... Quoi ? articulai-je d'une voix légèrement cassée. Comment ça... attends... j'ai tué des gens ?!

Je sais que j'ai un caractère de merde et que je suis un gros chieur en temps normal, mais je suis vraiment allé jusque là ? Je ne me souviens même pas de ça... Je gardai un visage renfrogné, et me retenais de partir, bien que je ne connaisse pas l'origine de ce que je suppose être un besoin de solitude.

_ Bien sûr que t'as tué ! Avec plaisir même, fais pas comme si t'en avais quelque chose à faire ! m'accusa-t-il.  
_ Je m'en souviens pas, connard ! Tu m'apprends que j'ai tué des gens, tu veux que je réagisse comment ?!  
_ T'as aucun sentiment ! C'est juste impossible que t'aies des regrets !  
_ Comment tu peux en être sûr ? Regarde dans mes souvenirs ! Je peux pas être quelqu'un qui ressent rien, ça existe pas ce genre de personne !  
_ T'es pas humain !

Je crois que c'était la phrase de trop.

_ On choisit pas ce qu'on est ! terminai-je la dispute.

Sur ce, je partis dans le sens opposé de la rue. Sans m'en rendre compte, une fois hors de leur vue, je m'étais mis à courir. Je comprends pas. C'est bien mon corps, je sens bien que l'autre partie de mon âme y est, mais je ne m'en souviens absolument pas. Et pourquoi je devrais mourir ? Parce que j'ai tué des gens ? Parce que je suis pas un humain ? Ils ont un ego surdimensionné de leur espèce ou quoi ?! Y'a pas qu'eux bordel ! Ils se croient supérieurs, alors qu'un animal peut les mettre à terre ! C'est vrai quoi, ils ne font pas le poids face à un tigre ou un loup s'ils ne sont pas armés ! Ils ne peuvent pas se débrouiller seuls, un groupe d'humains se pense puissant, alors qu'un humain seul sait à peine répliquer ! Il y a des exceptions, heureusement... Et pourquoi ça m'emmerde autant ? Qu'est-ce que je peux en avoir à faire ? Quand on ré-échangera je partirai assez loin pour ne plus voir personne, personne voulant me tuer. Pas d'humains. Je suis le seul homonculus qui soit encore vivant, alors je resterai seul. Personne ne se fera de soucis pour moi. Personne ne me connaîtra. Mais... est-ce que je veux vraiment être seul ? 

_ Putain... articulai-je en avalant ma salive, essoufflé, je me suis arrêté en arrivant dans un cul-de-sac.

Il pleut, non ? J'ai senti une goutte qui coulait sur ma joue. Je levai la tête vers le ciel et me pris le Soleil dans la gueule. C'est qui l'abruti qui balance de l'eau par sa fenêtre ?! Pourtant les bâtiments par ici sont inhabités et fermés... J'essuyai l'eau avec ma manche. C'est seulement maintenant que je me rends compte que mes yeux me brûlent. Bizarre. Merde, j'ai vraiment du mal à reprendre mon souffle. Serrant les dents et appuyant sur ma poitrine pour essayer de calmer ces horribles battements de cœurs, je crus sentir encore de l'eau. Étrangement chaude. Comme la précédente goutte. Mais pas sur la même joue que plus tôt. N'en pouvant plus, j'allais vers le mur le plus proche, y calai mon dos et me laissai glisser au sol, puis je ramenai mes genoux devant moi, les mains parterre de chaque côté. Pourquoi je me sens si... si quoi d'ailleurs ? Les souvenirs d'Edward affluent une nouvelle fois, je tente de les repousser. Je me fiche de sa vie ! Quelle utilité à ce que je vois ses souvenirs ? Mais je ne peux rien y faire. Je vois quelques scènes blessantes de sa vie. Pas physiquement, mais moralement. Comme quand il s'est senti abandonné par son père, puis l'a vraiment été. Il l'a ensuite détesté. Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ? J'en ai– ... Pourquoi je m'en préoccupe de toute façon ? La tête en arrière appuyée contre le mur, excédé, je ne prête même pas attention aux gouttes d'eau qui coulent désormais des deux côtés de mon visage, semblant sortir de mes yeux, que je fermai. Puis je fis le vide de mes pensées. À quoi bon réfléchir ?

_ ... Tu pleures ? s'étonna une voix.

Foutez-moi la paix. Je vais faire semblant de dormir. Attends mais cette voix c'est–

_ Dégage ! m'écriai-je, me relevant maladroitement en voulant aller trop vite, et je dus me tenir au mur.

Je fronçai les sourcils à la vue de mon corps.

_ Putain je ressemble vraiment à ça quand je... Enfin c'est pas le sujet. Al a voulu que je vienne te chercher. dit Edward.  
_ Et alors ? grognai-je.  
_ Alors tu me suis et tu fais pas chier.  
_ Je risque pas d'aller avec toi alors que tu veux me tuer ! Je préfère autant rester seul. déclarai-je.

Je me tournai pour partir quand il me prit le poignet et commença à me traîner.

_ Lâche-moi, bordel ! me débattis-je. Je suis peut-être pas un humain, mais j'ai le droit de vivre, merde !

Il ne sembla pas vouloir répondre et resserra son emprise.

_ C'est ton poignet que t'es en train de martyriser. lui rappelai-je, même si je savais qu'il s'en foutait comme de la couleur de sa chemise. Surtout qu'il ne porte jamais de chemise. Pourquoi je pense à ça ? Ça y est je craque...  
_ J'en ai rien à foutre. Et c'est quoi cette histoire de chemise ? demanda-t-il, un sourcil arqué.

Je fis une petite pause orale qui nécessitait que je m'arrête de marcher, ce qui le stoppa aussi.

_ ... Quoi ? réagis-je.

Il se tourna vers moi.

_ Bah j'en sais rien, t'as parlé de chemise ou quelque chose comme ça... dit-il.  
_ J'ai pas parlé, je l'ai pensé... 

Il nous fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser. Nous devions faire la même tête, les yeux ronds.

_ ... On oublie ? proposai-je.  
_ Ça risque de pas être possible.  
_ Je crois aussi.

Je suis dans la merde, surtout si c'est seulement lui qui entend ce que je pense et pas l'inverse. En fait c'est surtout que j'ai pas de chance. Même plus libre de penser tranquillement...

_ En tout cas... fit-il en me serrant une nouvelle fois le poignet, sur lequel je louchai en sentant la légère pression.

Il voulut marcher, mais je ne bougeai pas.

_ Je suis toujours pas d'accord pour rester avec vous alors que je risque de me faire tuer ! lui rappelai-je, et j'essayai de dégager la prise.  
_ Je m'en fous ! Et si tu veux pas me suivre, je t'assomme.  
_ Hein ?! m'exclamai-je.  
_ Parfaitement ! rajouta-t-il.  
_ Pas si je t'assomme ava–

J'ai eu le temps de sentir un coup dans la nuque et me voilà dans le noir.

xXxXxXx

Oh j'ai vraiment la tête dans le cul maintenant... Je touche pas le sol, mais j'ai l'impression d'avancer. J'entends des bruit de pas aussi. Et maintenant un bruit de clé tournant dans une serrure.

_ Bordel ! Pourquoi c'est moi qui ai dû le porter ?! se plaignit une voix, je crois que c'est Edward.  
_ Parce que déjà c'est ton corps, et en plus c'est toi qui lui a fait ça. répondit simplement son frère. Mais, t'es vraiment sûr qu'il pleurait ? demanda-t-il, pas vraiment convaincu.

Je sursautai directement, ce qui étonna Edward qui faillit me faire tomber de son dos. ... De son dos ? Sérieusement ?

_ Comme si moi je pleurais ! m'indignai-je, et je descendis du mieux que je pus.  
_ Enfoiré ! T'es réveillé depuis quand ?! enragea Edward.  
_ À l'instant. précisai-je, puis je regardai autour de moi. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? demandai-je.

Nous étions devant la porte de leur appartement. Mais, MAIS PUTAAIIN !

_ Bordel vous l'avez vraiment fait ! m'écriai-je, ma voix résonna dans la cage d'escalier.

Alphonse, qui venait juste de saisir la poignée de la porte, stoppa tout mouvement.

_ De quoi ? réagit Edward.  
_ Vous m'avez KIDNAPPÉ ! m'exclamai-je encore, indigné.

Je me pris une claque derrière la tête. Et pas une petite. Aie...

_ T'es vraiment con ! commenta celui qui était dans mon corps, puis, Alphonse étant rentré et ayant laissé la porte ouverte, il me poussa à l'intérieur de l'appartement.

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre et restai planté dans le petit couloir d'entrée. Edward me regarda et soupira pour une raison quelconque, puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Salle de bain qui avait vraiment une baignoire... Parce que même quand il y a juste une douche on dit "salle de bain"... Mais pourquoi je pense à ça ? Je suis vraiment crevé c'est pas possible... Non, en fait je me sens juste... bizarre. Des espèces de frissons sur toute la poitrine, et le cœur qui s'emballe sans raison. J'entendis de l'eau couler, puis Edward revint vers moi.

_ Qu'est-ce qui a ? J'ai un truc sur–

Il me coupa la parole en prenant le côté de ma joue d'une main pour me tenir la tête et m'essuyant les joues de l'autre avec un tissu humide. Je... J'ai pas tout compris.

_ Les larmes sont salées, ça sèche sur la peau et colle. T'as pas l'air de connaître ça. dit-il, puis il passa le tissu sur mes yeux, que je dus fermer sur son passage, et lâcha mon visage.  
_ De quoi tu parles ? demandai-je, je n'avais vraiment pas compris.  
_ T'as pleuré. Tes –mes– yeux sont rougis.

Vraiment ? Alors c'est quoi cette sensation que j'ai depuis tout à l'heure ? Ça a un rapport ? Parce que je crois pas avoir déjà pleuré avant...

_ Ah, vraiment... balbutiai-je. Heu... En tout cas, je vais...

Je titubai jusqu'au salon.

_ Vais... pas tenir plus longtemps. terminai-je, et je m'écroulai avant d'avoir atteint le canapé. Je crois que ma chute sur le plancher a fait pas mal de bruit d'ailleurs.

xXxXxXx

Deuxième fois que je tombe dans les vapes dans la même journée. Avec un peu de chance, cette fois je vais me réveiller dans mon corps. Je pris une grande inspiration, puis expirai. D'ailleurs c'est toujours l'odeur d'Edward. Et j'ai pas l'intention de m'habituer à cette odeur. J'ouvre les yeux mais la clarté ne change pas vraiment. Il fait nuit. Combien de temps j'ai pu dormir ? Et j'aimerais bien savoir où je suis aussi. Est-ce que ces enfoirés m'ont laissé parter– Non, je suis sur un matelas. Un matelas. Pas le canapé. Je fais encore une fixation. Pourquoi je me suis endormi ? Ah oui, la sensation dans la poitrine. Je me demande ce que ça pouvait être. Je m'assis sur le lit, prêt à me lever.

« Tant qu'il retrouve pas la mémoire, il aura pas envie de tuer. J'ai pas à m'en faire pour ça. Ce serait même bien qu'il la retrouve pas, comme ça j'aurai pas besoin de le tuer. Pas que ça me dérangerait pour autant. En fait je vais même pas y penser, j'en ai marre de pleurer ces pauvres gens. Calme, calme... »

Je suppose que ça va aussi dans l'autre sens. J'ai vraiment tué. Il doit bien y avoir une raison, non ? Égoïste sans doute, mais il doit bien y en avoir une. Peut-être qu'on me l'ordonnait et, sadique comme je suis apparemment, ça ne m'a pas dérangé. Peut-être aussi que je déteste les humains. À moins qu'on m'ait donné de fausses idées sur la façon dont je devais penser... ? Je le saurai si je retrouve la mémoire. Je me levai et allai au salon, où Edward était allongé sur le dos, les bras derrière la tête sur le canapé où j'ai passé mes nuits dans son corps.

_ Il est quelle heure ? demandai-je simplement, murmurant en sachant que son frère dormait.

« Merde, il a vu que je dormais pas. » Oui, oui Edward. Je sais que tu es réveillé. Maintenant réponds si tu veux pas que je te secoue comme quelqu'un dans le comas qui peut être déclaré mort clinique d'un instant à l'autre. C'est pas "comme un cocotier" qu'on dit ? Et j'ai vraiment besoin de ces putains de fixations de–

_ À peu près une heure et demi du matin. répondit-il aussi doucement que moi.

Il tourna la tête vers moi.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé tout à l'heure ? demanda-t-il.  
_ Parce que ça t'intéresse peut-être ? répliquai-je en allant m'asseoir sur le fauteuil.  
_ Seulement pour mon corps.  
_ Je me sentais pas bien.  
_ ... C'est tout ? s'étonna-t-il. Vu la façon dont tu t'es rétamé...

Je me levai sans l'en prévenir et me rendit à la salle de bain. Je crus l'avoir entendu se lever aussi. J'allumai la lumière, me postai devant le miroir et soulevai son haut pour voir son torse. Et je ne sus pas comment réagir. Il arriva, et, me voyant l'ayant semi-déshabillé, faillit parler trop fort :

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fous espèce d–

Je le coupai en me tournant vers lui. Une stupeur semblable à la mienne lui peint le visage.

_ Oh bordel... fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire, et j'aurais pas dit mieux.

D'ailleurs j'ai rien su dire du tout en voyant cet énorme X rouge le traversant du bas de l'abdomen jusqu'au niveau des clavicules. Je sais maintenant à quoi était due la sensation désagréable de tout à l'heure. Je remis le vêtement en place.

_ On peut vraiment pas oublier. coupai-je le silence.  
_ Non. Là non plus on peut pas. confirma-t-il.

Petit silence.

_ J'ai un doute maintenant... Tu peux te tourner ? demandai-je.

Il sembla comprendre et compatit, me montrant son dos. Enfin, mon dos. Une croix toute aussi rouge que la mienne le lui barrait. Il dû m'entendre puisqu'il se retourna, me faisant de nouveau face. Aucun de nous ne sut quoi dire cette fois.

_ On va dormir ? proposai-je au bout de quelques minutes de silence.  
_ Ça vaut mieux.

Je repris le canapé, lui laissant sa chambre. Je récapitule : on a échangé nos corps, on peut entendre les pensées l'un de l'autre, et on a une marque en forme de croix. Que dire de plus ? Bonne nuit.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> me détestez pas pour la fin svp

_ Hé, réveille-toi... chuchota une voix.

 

Des restes de rêves dont je ne me souviens pas se dissipèrent pendant que je me battais pour ouvrir les yeux. J'émis un grognement pour montrer que j'étais réveillé.

 

_ J'vais pas y aller à la manière douce si tu te bouges pas ! prévint-elle.

 

Grognement qui a eu pour effet de lui faire croire que je ne voulais simplement pas me lever. J'ouvris enfin les yeux et tombai sur –quelle surprise– mon corps.

 

_ C'était juste pour te faire comprendre que j'étais réveillé... indiquai-je d'une voix encore endormie. Pourquoi tu m'as réveillé ?

 

« Parce que je flippe à cause de ce que j'ai remarqué en me réveillant... Comme si j'allais te le dire ! »

 

Je ne prêtai pas spécialement attention à ce que je venais d'entendre. Il me montra son, donc mon, épaule gauche du doigt, où se trouvait une croix rouge. Bah putain. Elle nous fera chier jusqu'au bout celle-là.

 

_ La marque s'est déplacée, expliqua-t-il, même si je l'avais compris. Quand je me suis réveillé elle était sur mon épaule. Fais voir les miennes.

 

J'aurais pas attendu que tu me le demandes. Je m'assis, enlevai sa veste et manquai de me faire un torticolis en regardant les épaules. La croix est sur celle de droite.

 

_ Et tu m'as réveillé pour ça ? demandai-je, incrédule.

_ ... Oui. Maintenant va manger. m'ordonna-t-il.

_ T'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire.

_ J'ai pas envie de laisser mon corps mourir de faim !

_ T'as mangé toi ?

_ Heu, non.

 

« Je suis venu directement en fait... »

 

_ De toute façon je mange pas le matin. dis-je.

_ Pardon ?!

_ Je bois juste un café.

_ Hm. accepta-t-il.

 

Je le regardai dans le blanc des yeux.

 

_ Comment on en est arrivés à une discussion aussi merdique ? demandai-je en insistant bien sur le dernier mot.

_ Parce que c'est à toi que je parle. répliqua-t-il.

_ J'aurais pu dire la même chose, tu sais.

 

Il ne répondit pas mais émit un son de mécontentement.

« Il m'énerve ! » Je sais Edward, je sais. Toi aussi tu me saoules, t'inquiètes pas, à vouloir absolument me tuer comme ça... Ça me rend triste d'ailleurs, parce que je ne me souviens même pas avoir fait des choses aussi horribles. Je suis pas un humain, donc j'ai certainement pas la même mentalité, mais je ne sais absolument plus comment est ma façon de penser habituelle. Je sais pas du tout ce que je vais pouvoir faire quand je serai dans mon corps non plus. Me barrer ? Après tout c'est ma seule option... Je remis sa veste et me levai pour aller à la cuisine. Je saluai machinalement Alphonse en entrant dans la pièce, puis me servis une tasse de café et commençai à boire. Edward arriva à son tour, farfouilla dans un placard et en sortit quelque chose, le nez dans ma tasse je n'ai pas pu voir, puis il prit place sur la chaise de libre à la petite table collée à la fenêtre, en face de son frère. Je gardais ma tasse à la main et fixais pensivement mon corps respectif. Ce que son actuel occupant remarqua quelques instants plus tard, et il n'attendit pas pour me sortir un "quoi ?" à la limite de l'agressivité.

 

_ J'essaie de me souvenir de mon corps, ça te dérange ?

_ Tu sais que c'est désagréable d'être fixé en train de manger ?

_ Je m'en fous.

_ Fiche-moi la paix espèce d'emmerdeur matinal !

_ C'est toi qui m'a réveillé ! Ça pouvait attendre !

_ Non !

 

Il se rattrapa très rapidement.

 

_ Enfin si, mais... mon corps avait suffisamment dormi ! inventa-t-il.

 

C'est de moi qu'on dit que je suis con après. Non, en fait il s'est réveillé, a vu la marque sur son épaule en passant devant un miroir, il a paniqué et est venu me réveiller parce qu'il a rien trouvé d'autre à faire ! ... Non ? Bah, j'en sais rien et je m'en fous. J'en ai juste marre et je veux retourner dans mon corps. Et éviter la certaine furie naine vengeresse qui veut absolument me faire la peau.

 

_ T'es toujours aussi déterminé à vouloir me tuer ? demandai-je comme si de rien n'était.

 

Il resta silencieux un instant, apparemment pris de court.

 

_ Évidemment, hésita-t-il presque, il avait marqué une micro-pause après la première sonorité du mot, puis il parla un peu plus vite. Bien sûr que je veux te buter ! Je te rappelle que t'as plus qu'énormément tué, enfoiré !

 

« Rappelle... » me répétai-je mentalement. J'aimerais bien, tiens. Mais, se souvenir de meurtres, ce n'est sans doute pas très agréable... Est-ce que je veux me souvenir, de tout, ma vie, mes meurtres, ma désormais solitude ? J'en sais trop rien. Mais je pense pas que je le choisisse de toute façon. C'est vrai que les souvenirs font d'une personne ce qu'elle est, ça, on n'y échappe pas. Mais, quand on est amnésique, et qu'on sait qu'on a mené une vie horrible... penser de cette façon est assez dur. Alors, si j'avais le choix... Est-ce que j'oublierais tout définitivement ?

Un bruit d'étouffement me sortit de mes pensées, et je vis Edward en train de tousser et manquer de recracher tout ce qu'il a dans la bouche. Je me précipitai pour lui taper dans le dos pendant qu'Alphonse rigolait. Réflexe que je savais sorti de nulle part et que je regrettais déjà. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de ne serait-ce que m'inquiéter d'un gars qui veut me tuer ! … Ah oui. C'est mon corps. J'ai encore du mal à m'y faire.

 

_ Espèce de traître ! l'engueula son frère.

_ Du calme, t'es dans un corps d'homonculus, tu crains rien. lui rappela le ''traître''.

 

Je me sentis très con de ne pas y avoir pensé, et retournai à ma place contre l'évier. Edward se leva et vint me voir.

 

_ Alors tu penses vraiment tout oublier ? me demanda-t-il.

 

Et meeeerde il m'a entendu. Je regardai ailleurs.

 

_ Sûrement. Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

_ … Rien.

 

Il retourna s'asseoir, je le suivis du regard, le nez dans ma tasse. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'énerve ! C'est pas une mauvaise idée de me barrer en fait ! Même si je sais pas où je vais aller, je trouverai bien. Je fulminais tranquillement dans ma tasse, faisant une multitude de bulles de café qui remontaient pour s'éclater et laisser directement la place à d'autres. Je lui laisserai même pas le temps de me tuer ! Je partirai avant ! Je lui foutrai dans la gueule, son envie de meurtre ! Ha !

… Merde il me regarde... Et dit, aux alentours de calmement au début, et approximativement hurlant après :

 

_ Toi aussi tu m'énerves, alors arrête de penser des trucs débiles et BOIS JUSTE CE PUTAIN DE CAFÉ !

 

Je le regardai les yeux écarquillés, la tasse un peu plus bas que mon menton. Heu, je le fais vraiment chier en fait.

 

_ … fut ma réaction.

 

Alphonse se leva et alla vers l'évier, je me décalai donc pour lui laisser l'accès, il me remercia du regard et fit la petite vaisselle du matin.

 

_ Vous comptez faire quoi maintenant ? demanda-t-il.

 

Nous nous apprêtions à répondre, en tout cas réfléchissions à ce que l'on pouvait dire de vague, quand il rajouta :

 

_ À part attendre.

 

Réflexion générale intense.

 

_ Si on savait le facteur ce serait plus simple, mais on sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé. dit Edward.

_ Tu faisais quoi quand c'est arrivé ?

 

Il coupa l'eau et se tourna vers son frère.

 

_ J'étais à la place de la fontaine, celle d'à côté, pour aller rendre le livre au QG.

_ Debout ?

_ Oui, j'étais en train de marcher...

 

Il me regarda à mon tour.

 

_ Ça t'a rien fait ? T'as pas perdu l'équilibre ?

_ Non...

 

Puis porta une nouvelle fois son regard sur mon corps.

 

_ Et lui faisait quoi quand t'es arrivé ? Il était où ?

 

Il réfléchit quelques secondes. Ah, c'est vrai qu'il ne supporte pas l'idée de devoir regarder mes souvenirs. Pff... Moi non plus je veux pas voir les siens... Ils se montrent tout seuls... … Arrête de me regarder comme ça j'y peux rien !

 

_ Je l'espère pour toi... Ma vie ne te regarde pas.

 

Tch.

 

Il se retint de me tirer la langue en voyant son frère qui attendait une réponse.

 

_ Il était pratiquement à l'extérieur de la ville, c'est pour ça que j'ai mis un moment pour venir.

_ Il faisait quoi ? répéta-t-il. Tu n'as pas le choix tu dois regarder Ed. On en a besoin.

_ … Pas envie.

 

Je posai la tasse rapidement sur l’égouttoir et allai vers la table sur laquelle je posai violemment le plat de mes mains.

 

_ Regarde JUSTE les dix dernières minutes. Je t'en demande pas plus sauf si il y a quelque chose qui peut nous aider. Arrête de faire chier, si tu y mets pas du tien on va rester bloqués comme ça encore longtemps !

 

Il me défiait du regard. T'es pas content, je sais, mais moi non plus, et tu sais très bien que cette situation ne peut plus durer !

Il esquissa un grognement puis ferma les yeux.

 

_ Cet imbécile déprimait juste en pensant à... je sais pas quoi, et il a vu...

 

Il ouvrit les yeux.

 

_ … La lumière d'une transmutation... termina-t-il.

_ J'étais sur le cercle ?

_ Heu... Je crois...

 

Toujours les mains appuyées sur la table, je baissai la tête de façon à ce que nos yeux soient les uns en face des autres, et je le fixai intensément.

 

_ SÛR. m'assurai-je.

 

Il fulminait intérieurement, et ça commençait à se voir.

 

_ OUI. confirma-t-il.

 

Des petits éclairs semblaient sortir de nos yeux et s'écrasaient à mi-distance entre eux. Je ne veux plus jamais croiser ce gars une fois sorti de cette merde ! À comprendre que je ne parle pas de son corps... Quoique...

 

« Je te hais. » résonna dans nos têtes. Même pensée en même temps, c'est quoi la suite ? Vivement que ce soit terminé ! J'ai beau avoir une durée de vie très longue, j'ai pas envie d'en passer le reste dans un corps qui n'est pas le mien.

Alphonse nous tira par le col vers la porte d'entrée, nous lâcha une fois dehors et ferma la porte, puis commença à descendre les escaliers en nous disant de venir.

 

_ Ed, tu nous amènes là où tu étais en arrivant.

 

Le nommé ne broncha pas et nous le suivîmes.

 

xXxXxXx

 

Au bout de ce qui me parut au moins deux heures, on voyait le bout de l'avenue qui menait à la limite de la ville, l'herbe sur les côtés de la route, et au lieu de nous faire respirer l'air agréable qu'il pouvait y avoir près de la jolie rivière qu'on voyait plus loin, il nous fit tourner à la première intersection. Cette zone de la ville ne semblait pas habitée, il n'y avait plus que de gros bâtiments abandonnés. Il devait être entre midi et une heure, mais l'endroit semblait sombre, entre quatre grands entrepôts vraisemblablement vides et plutôt hauts. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien foutre ici ?

 

_ Il marchait juste et s'est assis par ici.

 

Son frère acquiesça d'un léger mouvement de tête. Soudainement très curieux de savoir comment je pouvais être vivant alors qu'il m'avait vu mourir, je voulais lui demander exactement ce qu'il avait vu. Mais je sais pas si il voudra me répondre, vu la façon dont il rejette l'idée de regarder mes souvenirs.

 

_ Demande-moi juste, espèce de con. coupa-t-il justement mes pensées.

_ Tu as vu quoi ? demandai-je donc.

 

Alors qu'il était devant, il se tourna vers moi.

 

_ J'ai dit que tu n'étais pas là, mais en fait si. Tu as retiré ta pierre, qui s'est réduite en poussière avec ton corps. Mais apparemment pas entièrement... Un alchemiste est passé par là un peu plus tard, c'est à se demander ce qu'il foutait là, il était intéressé par les homonculus, mais c'était pas un fou qui voulait faire des pierres philosophales, et il a décidé de rassembler ta pierre, avec de l'alchemie bien sûr. Ton corps s'est donc reformé autour.

_ Qui c'est ? demandai-je.

_ Il t'a pas dit comment il s'appelait.

_ …

_ En tout cas, continua-t-il, une fois que tu étais redevenu normal, il t'a juste demandé de lui dire merci. Mais comme tu es très malpoli, tu l'as seulement regardé froidement et murmuré ''je te tue pas, prends ça comme un remerciement'' avant de partir sans destination précise.

_ Et je l'ai revu après ?

_ Rapidement... Avant de te retrouver dans mon corps.

 

Il leva les yeux vers le haut du bâtiment en face de lui et regarda un peu les alentours.

 

_ Il s'entraîne à faire plusieurs sortent de cercles par ici comme personne ne vient jamais. Tu marchais donc toujours sans aucun but–

_ T'aimes en rajouter hein...

_ Sans aucun but... répéta-t-il. Et tu es arrivé ici, avec tes pensées moroses super pas joyeuses, tu t'es assis par terre contre un mur et ce gars est arrivé de derrière le bâtiment d'en face, il t'a vu et a entamé la discussion avec toi, enfin c'est lui qui parlait quoi, il t'a dit qu'il faisait des essais de cercles de transmutation ici. Il a voulu te montrer son dernier et a pas vu que t'étais sur un des traits... Et voilà.

_ … Parce qu'il était déjà tracé ?

_ Oui.

 

Je regardai le sol tout autour de nous. On voit encore les traces de différents cercles, indépendants les uns des autres sur la partie droite, de l'autre côté il a dû vouloir essayer d'en mélanger certains.

 

_ Le voilà d'ailleurs... dit Edward, regardant la silhouette qui se dessinait entre deux angles d'entrepôts en face.

 

Grand, les cheveux châtains, courts et ébouriffés, la couleur des yeux indéterminable à cette distance, habillé simple, veste et pantalon noirs et chemise blanche, il paraissait sympathique et ne semblait pas avoir d'intentions cachées.

 

_ Tiens Envy, je ne pensais pas que tu reviendrais ici. lança-t-il tout à fait banalement, comme s'il me connaissait depuis longtemps.

_ Tu remarques rien ?... demanda Edward sur un ton inquisiteur.

_ Comment ça ? Au fait j'ai pas eu le temps de te dire la dernière fois... J'ai remarqué seulement après l'avoir activé que tu étais sur le cercle... J'espère que ça ne t'a rien fait, je l'ai vérifié et il semblait lui manquer quelque chose.

_ À cause de ta connerie on a échangé de corps ! l'engueula-t-il en me désignant du doigt.

 

Il eut un rire embêté.

 

_ Je suis désolé, que l'un de vous deux aille sur le cercle, je vais arranger ça.

_ Puisque c'est SI gentiment proposé... commentai-je, et je me rendis à l'intérieur dudit cercle que l'homme fit alors scintiller de toutes parts.

 

J'ai à peine eu le temps de cligner des yeux que mon champ de vision a déjà changé ; je vois Edward à l'intérieur du cercle plus loin devant moi. Il semblait content. Et il était temps pour moi de m'en aller. C'était pas trop tôt.

 

Il se tourna vers moi, et je me souvins à quel point il m'en voulait.

Il sortit un couteau qu'il gardait souvent sur lui depuis qu'il ne pouvait utiliser d'alchemie d'une poche intérieure de sa veste, qui me rappela la lame de son bras quand il avait encore sa prothèse. Je crois que mes souvenirs reviennent petit à petit... Un sentiment que je peinerais à décrire peint son visage, hésitait-il à le faire ? Lui qui voulait tant me tuer lui-même ? Le mouvement de ses jambes en ma direction m'affirma le contraire. Il accourut vers moi, la lame pointée vers mon abdomen.

 

Je n'ai rien à faire de toute façon...

 

Il se rapprochait, la scène se passait comme au ralenti.

 

Je suis seul... Qui ça dérangerait que je parte pour de bon ?

 

Je le voyais approcher encore.

 

Alors...

 

Pourquoi ne pas accepter...

 

De laisser faire cet humain...

 

Qui a si bien su lire en moi... ?

 

Je laissai couler une larme sur mon visage tandis que l'arme me perçait le ventre que j'empêchais de se reformer. Il me regardait, avait l'air à la fois triste et en colère. Je repensais à tous ces meurtres que j'ai commis, une autre larme suivi le long de mon visage.

 

_ Pardon... murmurai-je. Même si je ne le mérite pas.

 

Je n'ai jamais pensé que je prononcerai un jour ces mots. Je n'aurai jamais cru non plus regretter d'avoir tué des humains alors que ça me plaisait tant. Est-ce qu'il aura au moins compris que je pouvais ressentir des sentiments autres que celui de mon pêché ? Je me posais cette question en sentant l'acier sortir de ma peau, l'air du dehors me glaça la chair coupée, et l'écoulement du sang était seulement une sensation de douleur et de froid qui ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter.

 

_ Pourquoi tu ne te régénères pas ?! s'exclama-t-il. Bats-toi ! Je suis sûr que tu as retrouvé la mémoire !

 

Je l'entendis à peine, j'étais en train de tomber en arrière, mais il attrapa le col de mon haut au niveau de mes clavicules.

 

_ Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai l'habitude de voir de toi ! me hurla-t-il dessus.

 

Je n'ai jamais gardé une blessure aussi longtemps... C'est très désagréable.

 

_ Et moi je croyais que tu ne faisais pas les choses à moitié... articulai-je.

 

Une remontée au goût de fer assaillit ma bouche, ce que j'identifiai comme étant du sang. Je crois que ça a été provoqué par le coup dans le ventre. J'ai souvent vu ça quand je battais des humains à mort... Il ne sembla pas savoir quoi dire, et me fixait seulement de ses yeux qui reflétaient pour moi quelque chose d'indescriptible.

 

_ Et si je mourrais vraiment cette fois... ? soufflai-je avant de laisser s'échapper un filet de sang du coin de ma bouche, lui laissant un sourire sincèrement désolé, le seul qui aura jamais effleuré mes lèvres.

 

Il dissimula sa surprise en me dévisageant.

 

_ Et si tu ne mourrais pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?

 

Il m'a pris de court là. Mais la seule réponse...

 

_ Rien... Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire d'après toi ? Je n'ai plus de famille, je déteste les humains, et je suis un meurtrier. Et puis, tu as toujours autant envie de me tuer de toute façon...

 

Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu articuler autant de choses en un coup. Il attendit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

 

_ J'avoue... que j'ai regardé quelques uns de tes souvenirs. Sans le vouloir bien sûr ! Et depuis que l'autre anonyme t'a sauvé... Tu ne fais rien. Tu marches, sans savoir où tu vas, tu ne manges pas, ne dors pas, même tes pulsions meurtrières se sont calmées. Tu n'as même plus envie de tuer. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu es censé faire. Parce ton ''père'' est mort ? Sans doute. Après tout tu as toujours vécu sous ses ordres, je me trompe ?

 

Non... C'est vrai...

 

_ Tu as gâché ta première vie, bousillé même. reprit-il.

 

Première ? Parce que d'après toi j'aurais le droit de recommencer ? Non... Pas après tout ce que j'ai fait... Ça fait trop longtemps.

 

_ Qu'est-ce que tu me proposes ? demandai-je, et une autre gorgée de sang suivi le pas de la précédente pour s'écouler lentement le long de mon menton et sur mon cou, jusqu'à la main d'Edward qui en stoppa une partie, le reste alla s'imbiber dans mes vêtements.

 

_ Tu es mort une fois. Tu vois très bien où je veux en venir. répondit-il.

 

De nouvelles larmes ont eu envie de faire un tour le long de mes joues.

 

_ J'avais oublié tout ce que j'avais fait, et je me répugnais en l'ayant su... Je ne veux pas continuer...

 

Mon moi ''normal'' est horrifié à l'idée de dire ça, il se sent faible, horriblement impuissant, surtout face à un humain, et enrage. Mais en étant amnésique, en ayant su ce que j'avais fait, je n'ai pas compris. Maintenant je me souviens, et je ne sais plus quoi penser.

 

_ Dis-moi... Comment tu avais fait pour me comprendre ? Demandai-je, même si je sais qu'il n'y a pas de réponse exacte.

 

Je peux toujours écouter, mais j'ai du mal à me rendre compte de ce qu'il se passe. Je crois qu'il m'a lâché, mais je suis bloqué, je ne peux pas reculer et il est toujours devant moi. Il a dû m'amener contre le mur d'à côté. Je vis vaguement Alphonse venir par ici.

 

_ Tu vas vraiment le tuer ? demanda-t-il à son aîné, qui se tourna vers lui.

_ À ton avis ?

 

Est-ce que je sens encore la douleur dans mon ventre ? Je n'en suis même pas sûr... Et j'ai beau empêcher la coupure de se fermer, je n'en mourrai sûrement pas... Je peux toujours me soigner et partir, mais à quoi ça servirait ? Je suis immortel, et je n'ai nulle part où aller, alors à quoi bon... Mais peut-être que c'est ce que je mérite. Si j'écoutais la partie de moi ''normale'', je m'énerverais tellement que je tuerais tous ceux que je croiserais... Mais je ne veux pas, je ne veux plus... Tuer... était ma raison de vivre. Tout ce qu'on me demandait de faire était de m'infiltrer quelque part et de tuer, ou seulement de tuer.

Je n'ai jamais su si tout ce que je faisais était la définition propre de ''vivre''. Respirer, manger, penser, interagir avec les autres, être heureux, malheureux, aimer, détester. Avoir des sentiments, des rêves, des espoirs.

Je me suis souvent demandé si je pouvais vraiment ressentir autre chose que de la jalousie. J'ai donc logiquement envié les sentiments. Et je savais que les humains ne juraient que par ça. Ils sont intéressants, pour la plupart, mais certains sont si simples... Je les détestais, je croyais que je ne pouvais rien ressentir mais qu'eux le pouvaient, et je me vengeais en aimant les tuer et torturer... Je n'ai certainement pas encore vu tous mes souvenirs, mais de savoir ce que j'ai été me...

 

M'attriste ?

 

Edward me regarde. Je suppose qu'il peut encore entendre mes pensées... Encore d'autres larmes forcent l'accès hors de mes yeux et me réchauffent les joues. Oui ! Oui, j'aimerais pouvoir recommencer ! Je crois que n'importe qui voudrait pouvoir le faire ! Mais je sais, je sais que si je peux vouloir ça, c'est parce que j'ai perdu mes souvenirs pendant quelques temps. Les souvenirs font d'une personne ce qu'elle est, on n'y échappe pas, peu importe le genre de personne que l'on est, si horrible soit-elle. J'aimerais vivre, oui. Pour de vrai cette fois.

 

_ Alors qu'est-ce tu attends pour te relever ?...

 

Il m'a entendu. Il me regarde encore. Il semble triste. Pourquoi ''me relever'' ? … Je vois... J'ai longé le mur et suis assis par terre.

 

J'aimerais vivre, oui. Mais avec la vie vient la mort. Et je suis immortel. Comment je peux vivre si je ne meurs pas ? Comme beaucoup de choses, ça n'a pas de sens. On pourrait dire la même chose pour quelqu'un se souvenant de ses vies antérieures, mais il vit plusieurs fois, il meurt plusieurs fois. Cette vie sera longue. Sauf si je décide moi-même d'y mettre un terme. Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il adviendrait alors de mon âme... Est-ce que je disparaîtrai ? Ou est-ce que je pourrai aller dans l'Inframonde, comme tous les mortels ? … Est-ce que j'ai une âme ? J'étais mieux... quand je ne savais rien...

 

_ On a échangé nos corps pendant un certain temps, arrête de penser des conneries ! Oui tu as une âme, imbécile ! m'engueula encore Edward.

_ Je sais que tu n'aimes pas laisser les gens mourir... Parfois même tes ennemis... Mais tu l'as déjà fait en me laissant me retirer ma pierre... Alors cette fois...

 

Je tendis faiblement les bras vers le sien qui tenait encore le couteau, sans doute parce que je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr de moi, et pressai mes mains autour du poignet, rapprochant l'arme vers mon torse, ce qui entraîna aussi son propriétaire qui faillit tomber en avant.

 

_ … Tue-moi toi-même... terminai-je.

 

Je m'en rendais à peine compte, de ce qu'était une vie, de ce qu'était de l'arracher à quelqu'un aussi. Mais ça me plaisait. Tellement je les jalousais et détestais, j'aimais les torturer. À cause de mon pêcher ? Sans doute, après tout j'ai été créé à partir du sentiment de jalousie de mon créateur, il est donc plus important en ma personne que n'importe qui d'autre...

 

_ Fais-le ! insistai-je encore devant son manque de réaction.

 

Tu veux me tuer, vas-y ! Moi je n'en peux plus, je ne veux pas continuer... Et le froid s'emparant de mon corps me refuse tout mouvement, sûrement à cause du sang qui continue de couler de la plaie. Fais-le, avant que je ne retrouve entièrement la mémoire et que ce soit moi qui décide de te tuer...

 

_ Non.

 

Il rangea la lame encore sanglante dans sa veste silencieusement, puis releva le regard vers moi.

 

_ J'ai eu ce que je voulais entendre.

 

… Que dire ? Si ce n'est...

 

_ Non mais tu te fous de moi ?! Je suis prêt à crever, je risque de te tuer quand je me souviendrai de tout, mais tu prends le risque de me laisser en vie ?! Putain mais je te savais pas aussi con ! lui gueulai-je dessus en me rappant la gorge qui était encore pleine de sang, que je crachai sur ma gauche.

 

Il prit un peu de recul, me regarda d'un air blasé et leva sa jambe que je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir me foncer sur le crâne. J'appuyai une main sur ma tête à l'endroit où je me la suis prise.

 

_ C'est quoi encore ces conneries ?!

 

Alphonse regardait son frère, bouche bée, lui aussi devait penser qu'il me tuerait. L'Anonyme (je vais vraiment l'appeler comme ça...) observait la scène et ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait sur ''son'' terrain.

 

_ Je n'ai JAMAIS exprimé autant de choses devant quelqu'un avant ces dernières minutes, et c'est tout ce que tu voulais ?!

_ Ouais.

 

Et il rigole. C'était juste pour se foutre de ma gueule ?! Mais j'étais vraiment prêt à crever moi ! Quel con ce nabot !

 

_ Je suis PAS petit !!!

 

Je regardai l'Anonyme (c'est fait.).

 

_ … C'est censé durer encore combien de temps la télépathie ?

_ Encore quelques jours...

 

Je fusillai le nabot du regard en laissant mon ventre se reformer.

 

_ … Je te déteste toujours autant... dis-je.

 

Enfin peut-être pas autant... Il est plutôt intéressant pour un humain. Peut-être même que je le déteste pas en fait. J'en sais rien, et j'en ai rien à foutre, de toute façon je compte pas le revoir. Il sourit sarcastiquement.

 

_ Moi aussi.

_ Tant mieux ! fis-je.

 

Je me relevai en essuyant de mon poignet le sang sur ma bouche.

 

_ En tout cas, adieu, je compte pas revoir un jour l'un de vous trois. dis-je, et je commençai à partir.

_ Mais... ! fit l'Anonyme.

_ Et tu vas où là ? demanda le nain.

 

Une veine sur ma tempe pris une forme étrange et je me retournai vivement.

 

_ Ça te regarde pas !

_ On sait tous très bien que tu vas encore aller te paumer quelque part en marchant en ligne droite tout le temps...

_ Erreur ! Je tourne à pratiquement toutes les intersections ! indiquai-je.

_ … Donc tu te perds ?

 

…

 

_ … Non... mentis-je en tournant la tête sur le côté.

 

Il ne répondit pas et sourit juste. Je me retournai et cette fois je comptais bien partir. Je ne peux pas me faire passer pour un humain, je ne peux pas rester trop près d'une ville... Je vais quand même pas aller vivre dans une forêt ! Je sais vraiment pas quoi faire...


End file.
